Resident Evil: Konoha Chronicles
by Roku-Namikaze
Summary: Formerly Naruto Evolution. It spread like wildfire. Everyone thought the horror ended years ago. But now it has return with a vengeance. MODERN AU NaruSaku. Rating may change.
1. The Beginning

**Naruto Evolution**

**Hello everyone. This is my first story on the site. Anyway I hope you all enjoy reading this.**

**Disclaimer: All Naruto and Naruto characters rightfully belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. All Resident Evil creatures belong to Capcom though I do own Resident Evil 4 and 5.**

"_They say that everything started on the mission the once great Bravo Team took. It was a mission to finally take down the rogue operative known as the White Snake. They went to his underground laboratory but they never came out. They say that the lab was abandon a couple years before Kyuubi's incident. They say that of all the people that went down there only one survived. Our beloved Third Hokage never spoke of what happen down there. After the Bravo Team's disappearance, the lab was destroyed. They say that whatever was down there escape and went back to its master. Parents tell this story to frighten kids. But many believe that this is no campsite ghost story. Heh, I ain't scare of no ghosts! Or monsters! Or whatever was down there! Really!" _

Prologue

Footsteps could be heard throughout the underground laboratory. The four man squad known as Bravo Team kept in high pursuit of their target. All around them were blood covered walls. They went after the man once known as the White Snake. They kept pursuing him through the dark hall ways,

"Bravo Team do you read me? Has the target been eliminated?" a young woman's voice could be heard coming from the squad's intercom.

"Target is insight! We are currently in hot pursuit of said target! Over and out!" yelled the squad captain as they kept running through the nightmarish hallways. Blood was splattered all over the wall. Claw marks could be seen everywhere. The dead bodies of former researchers and scientists were all torn to shreds. Every time someone place a foot down on the floor, a crunching sound could be heard as what is left of all the dead bodies were only their blood, guts, and in some cases their severed heads.

"Jesus! What the hell happen here? This looks like a scene from that game I was playing a couple weeks ago! And what the fuck?! Was Wolverine here or something? I mean look at those claw mark!" cried out the squad's sharpshooter.

"Shut up and pay attention to the target, Ryu! This is no time to think about what game you were playing in the past! We got a target to apprehend and I'll be damned if I let that SOB get away! Now keep moving you maggots!" yelled a rather angry captain.

"I'm sorry sir is that I have never seen anything like this at all. I mean look at Tsuki, she is nearly on the verge of vomiting."The woman mention look up to her captain. Her once pale skin covered in blood. Her face was color with a green hue. This was the sign of someone who was on the verged of throwing up their breakfast."The same can be said for Takashi. I on the other hand will have nightmares for months once we capture that pale skinned bastard and escape from this hell hole." The man now known as Ryu complained to his captain.

"(sighs) Ryu, I know what you mean. I have never in all my life I have been on the force have seen anything like this. Anyway it seems our target has just gone in to a dead end. C'mon lets move in."

The target kept running through what seems an endless amount of hallways. He finally reach a door with a sign above it that read "**Personnel Only**". He opened the door and found himself in a room that made the hell that was in the hall way look like heaven for a moment. Dead bodies were stacked on one another. Guts were everywhere on the floor or to be more precise the small pool of blood that covered nearly the entire floor. The stench emanating from the countless dead was strong enough to knockout a grown man. The man turned around after hearing the footsteps of the fools calling themselves Bravo Team coming from behind him.

"Well well, what do we have here? If it isn't little Hiro and his ragtag group of misfits. What you going to do? Arrest me? Well sorry to inform you but I have no intentions of handing myself over to you so why don't you all turn around and go on you merry way back to headquarters and tell them that your mission was a complete and utter failure."

The captain Hiro look into the man's face and said, "You would like that don't you. Well sorry to disappoint you Orochimaru but it ends here now. You will pay with your life for all the crimes you have committed! For every single person you decided to experiment on! And for the deaths of countless people that have tried to stop you! The Third Hokage should have ended your pathetic life when he had the chance!"

Orochimaru look at the squad as they kept pointing their weapons at him. "Kuku kuku. I would love to stay and chat but it seems my little experiment is still hungry. I bid you all farewell. Don't worry all of you shall experience a quick and painless death." And with that said, Orochimaru back up a bit and took out a small device. Pressing a button that said **release**, a small sound was heard. The sound sounded almost like a cage was open somewhere deep inside the laboratory. "Good bye and good luck with my pet. He has quite the appetite if I do say so myself." Pressing another button on the small controller, the wall behind Orochimaru open up. The opening was big enough for one person to go through. Orochimaru takes some steps back and the opening closes letting free the deranged man.

"Shit he got away _again_!" Hiro takes out his communicator to inform headquarters of their failure. "Bear, this is Bravo. The mission is a failure. Target has escape but not without releasing something. Over." As soon as he was done saying this, Hiro and the others heard a gurgling sound coming from behind them. The squad turns around and soon wish they didn't because in front of them was what look like a cross of a human and a dog. The creature had no eyes. Its teeth were al yellow and razor sharp. What look like green slime ooze out of its mouth. The creature had no skin whatsoever. All that it had for a skin was its flesh. The creature was snarling at the squad. Ryu took a step back but it was a fatal mistake. As soon as he move a muscle, the creature attacks. It first claim Takashi as its first victim by using its clawed hands to shred the poor soldier in two. The next to fall was Tsuki who was beheaded with a quick swipe. After her was Ryu who was tackle into the air and then slam onto a pole that was sticking out of the wall. Finally was Hiro who decided to fight back by using his handguns and repeatedly shooting at the creature. This seem to work since the creature stop moving until a crack could be heard coming from above. Hiro look up at the ceiling and there was another abomination. The creature jump down and took Hiro's face off with a single swipe. The two creatures seeing that dinner was served took the dead bodies of Bravo Team and headed back towards their cage. All that you could hear was the faint sound of Bear's voice coming from the intercom informing the now dead squad to return to base.

**I hope you all enjoy reading this again this is a prologue. I forgot to mention that this takes place two years before the Kyuubi's accident. Also this takes place in our time. There are no ninjas at all. Instead they as in the ninjas are today's soldiers. And no there is not going to be USA or ****Russia**** or whatever country in here. All the countries that will be mention in this story are the elemental countries and yes if you notice there are no kunais just guns. And to those that are confused this is going to be like a Resident Evil version of Naruto. The Kyuubi thing well you just have to wait until next chapter. Also there will be a special organization for people with extraordinary abilities such as the sharingan (yes the uchihas can still use sharingan I'll explain in later chapters how) healing powers' byakugan (same as uchiha), et cetera. I'll update as soon as I can. If you see anything that I need to work on or should please don't hesitate any kind of help is appreciated.**

-RokudaimeNarutoNamikaze


	2. Enter Naruto And A Painful Flashback

**Naruto Evolution**

**Here is the first chapter of the story. And for those that did not figure it out yet, the one who was talking was Naruto. Also there's an AN at the end.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto do you really think I would spend my time typing this out to you. Any RE creatures mention in the story rightfully belongs to Capcom.**

"Sakura-Chan" people speaking

**Kyuubi/Inner Sakura** speaking

_Hello _thoughts/flashbacks

_Enter Naruto Uzumaki_

"Get back here you little demon!" yelled out the grocery store manager as he chase a small eight year old boy. The manager was being on pissed. It first started with the village's demon coming into his store.

_Flashback_

_At first, he thought he would just let the boy be and charge him the usual but that all change when he saw that his customers were leaving. Knowing that allowing the boy to come to his store would ruined his business, the old man decided to kick the little rascal out immediately. The orange clad boy felt a presence come behind. Turning around, the boy came face to face with a broom. The old clerk literally sweeps the poor boy out of the store but not without taking his money. The small boy suddenly felt empty so he decided to check his pockets. When he could not feel his allowance in his pockets, he started to cried._

"_Why is everyone mean to me? I never did anything wrong to them. I always get cursed at, yell at, and they always call me demon. Why does everyone call me demon anyways? Is that the reason I don't have parents like those other kids?" the little boy continue crying. The passer-bys just ignored the little boy. They were already used to seeing the demon cried out his eyes everyday. Especially when they beat up the poor boy. They enjoy seeing the demon get what he finally deserved. A crowd would immediately surround the blond boy and would throw anything they could get their hands on at him. They would throw glass bottles, knives, rocks, and large pieces of wood. They all wonder why the Third have not killed him yet. No they all wonder why the Third even gives the small boy attention. They know that he lost his wife on the day Project Kyuubi attacked the once peaceful village many years ago. It was the same day the entire village lost so many friends, lovers, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and most importantly the Fourth Hokage. They all know what the Fourth did and wanted to tell their kids but because of the law the Third passed, they just told their kids to avoid the blond demon._

_The blond boy noticing all the glares he was receiving after he stop crying decided to run to the nearest alley, but a small voice in his head told him to get even with the store manager. He ran back inside the store, flashes the old clerk, took a red ribbon along with a box full of chocolate, and ran back out of the store. The old clerk was being on pissed. He was so pissed off that you could clearly see steam coming out of his ears. He got his hiding baseball bat and ran after the small._

_End of Flashback_

The small boy ran all the way down the crowded street. He took a hard right, heading towards the park. The clerk ran through the huge crowd and stop at the crossway.

_Now where did that little mongrel go? Hmm, I'll go left and check if he is there. _And with that, the old clerk went left in search of the eight year old.

_(At the park)_

The boy ran through the field ignoring the glares he was receiving from the other children as well as their parents. He ran up a hill to where a single Cherry Blossom Tree lay dormant. He sat down next to the beautiful tree.

_That's what happens when you mess with ME! Naruto Uzumaki, your next Hokage! No to enjoy my hard earn chocolate. Ugh, of all color ribbons I could pick from, it had to be red. Why couldn't it be black or orange? Well I guess it's back to eating my choco- _The small boy known as Naruto stop as heard someone crying from the other side of the Sakura Tree. He got up and went to check who was crying. There crying her eyes out was a small pink haired girl. Naruto hated seeing people get hurt especially one as pretty as the girl that lay in front of him.

The small girl sensing that someone was watching look up. In front of her was a blond boy wearing blue shorts and a white shirt with what appears to be a whirlpool on his shirt.

"A-are you here to m-make fun of me as w-well?" the small girl ask quietly. She was already made fun of and she doesn't want to deal with another problem. Naruto stood there shocked. He thought he was the only one that got bullied, but here in front of him, was a girl who also gets bullied. When the girl asked him if he was there to humiliate her like the others, he felt a deep hatred forming. This was not for her but for those that were torturing the poor girl.

"No. I was actually sitting on the other side of the tree when I heard sobbing noises coming from here. But what do you get bullied for?" Naruto question the young female.

"I-I don't want t-to tell you b-because you'll probably make fun of m-me too."

"No I won't. I swear I won't. I get bullied as well. People just avoid me when I come across them. They think I'm a monster or something. I don't even know why they keep making my life seem so horrible. I always ask ji-ji why everyone ignores me and he always changes the subject. I just wish I knew why people hate me." a now sadden Naruto say to the pinkette. The pinkette now knowing that the boy was not there to torture rose up and when to the poor blond. As she got closer, she notice what look like whiskers on the boy's face. To be exact there were three 'whiskers' on each side. She thought this made the boy look cute in her eyes, but at the same time she wanted to know if they were real. Curiosity got the better of her, with one stretched out hand, she started stroking his face. Feeling a warm hand on his face, Naruto look up a the girl.

"What are you doing?" a shocked Naruto ask.

"I-i'm sorry. It's just that I've never sen anyone with whiskers before. How did you get them anyway?" the pinkette asked shyly.

"They are not whiskers!" Naruto quickly yelled.

"I'm sorry, I thought they were. So if they're not whiskers what are they?"

"I don't know. I had these seen the day I was born."

"Did you ever ask you're parents how you got them in the first place?"

Naruto look down the moment the word 'parent' left the girl's mouth. The palce was quiet for a couple minutes. Noticing the change in the boy's attitude, the girl immediately apoligized.

"It's ok you don't have to appologize. You didn't know. Anyway where are my manners. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said happily.

"(giggle) I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke as he out stretched a hand. Sakura blushed. No one has ever call her Sakura-chan before, well except her mom of course. The girl took the out stretched hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

It seems Kami was out to get the Third. No matter how much paperwork he did, there always was another pile waiting for him. And what got him so ticked off was that most of the paperwork were almost identical to the one that came before it. He felt like taking the remaining pile of work and lighting it on fire. _One of these days ok. Don't want people to think that I have gone insane, don't we. _The aging man decided to take a break from all the paperwork. He stood up and walk over to the nearby window. Looking ou, he could everyone do their everyday thing. _And to think that this peacefull village was attack by a monster such as Kyuubi. Speaking of Kyuubi, i should check on Naruto. Hopefully he did not got in some form of trouble. Wait what am I saying? This is Naruto I'm talking about. Of course he is in trouble. _With that said the old man started heading towards the door but not without glancing back at the Hokage Mountain. A certain face stood out more than the others. _Minato how I wished you were still here. You always made this place brighten up a bit. I remember everything that happen that night._

* * *

"EVERYONE KEEP STALLING IT! WE HAVE TO HOLD ON TILL THE FOURTH HOKAGE GETS HERE!" One of the many soldiers on the battlefield shouted. They all kept shooting at red blur. The target was moving so fast that it could only be describe as a reddish orange blur. The target was an experimantation created many years ago by Madara Uchiha, co-founder of Konohagakure. It was created to exact vengeace on those that had betray Madara. it was a twenty foot high fox that through genetic means had nine tails. Its tails were strong enough to cut a grown man in two. The fox was name Kyuubi due its demon like brutally as well as its healing abilities. The soldiers kept on firing but it was all for nothing. The bullets would pierce the fox's body but it would just heal the injury. The fox lashed out its mighty tails, taking out a dozen men along with a couple buildings. The fox growled as bullets kept flying towards it. It kept rampaging. All it wanted was to kill everyone in the village. While this was taking place, in the hospital you could hear the screams of pain and agony coming from one of the emergency rooms.

"Okay, Kushina, I want to breath in slowly and push in the count of three. One.......two......THREE!"

"Ughhhhhhhhh! MINATO YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME THROUGH THIS! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND SHOVE YOUR FUCKING DICK DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU HEAR ME!" screamed out Kushina as she kept pushing. Said man was currently in a corner of the room in the fetul position. He was not the only one. His sensei and father figure was currently hiding in the room's closet. He did not wanted to come but after some persuading from his prized pupil he came. Lucky for him, Minato also dragged his own sensei with him. Hiruzen Sarutobi has only one fear: his wife. He remember the day his wife gave birth to his disrespectful son Asuma and his now deceased son Ichigo. He went through the hell that was child birth but this was insane. He was scared, no terrified of the young woman that was giving birth. After half an hour, the room was filled by Kushina's agonizing screaming but by the wails of an infant. The infact was an exact copy of Minato. One by one the men took hold of the small bundle of joy until it was the father who was holding him.

"Hey little guy, I'm your dada. You'll grow to be strong and handsome as your old man one day. I bet you'll-" Minato was interrupted by a beeping sound. All heads turn towards the heart monitor. Kushina was no more. Minato suddenly felt weak. His world had just pass away after giving birth to their son. He was about to hand over Naruto to Jiraiya when an explosion caught his attention. Knowing what must be done, Minato and the other two ran towards the site with Naruto in hand.

"Minato, what are we going to do? The fox is indestructible. Nothing can kill it." a concerned Sarutobi voiced out.

"Don't worry, I have everything cover. I have been working on a special kind of bullet. I call it **Reaper's Death Seal**. The bullet would enter a person's body or in this case the fox's body, come out the other side of its body, and seal the soul into an object." Minato explained.

"But how you going to seal it. It will just escape where it is seal in."

"Again don't worry. I also paln that out. I decided to seal it in Naruto."

"NANI?! You can't be serious. Are you mad or something? The boy was just born and you already planning to kill him." Saruobi and Jiraiya said in unison.

"No. You see i design the bullet to penetrate one target and seal up that target's soul in another's body without harming that second person. But there is a problem. I only have a single bullet on me so we got to make this count. Sarutobi, take Naruto, and get behind the beast. We have to make this perfect." with that said, the plan was set in motion. Minato handed over Naruto to Sarutobi. They all ran towards where Kyuubi was at. Many dead soldiers could be seen as well as those injure ones. Jiraiya pulled out his Ithaca M37 (shotgun) and started shooting the beast in order to drive his attention away from the others. This eem to work as the beast was looking at Jiraiya with murderous intent. Sarutobi got behind the beast.

"I'm sorry for what is going to happen my boy. But I promised you this, you'll be a hero." Sarutobi told the sleeping wonder. He raised the boy up and yelled out to Minato that he is ready. Minato took out his SIG P226 (handgun) and inserted the deadly bullet.

"Alright you son of a bitch eat lead." Minato pulled the trigger. Sensing that it was in danger, the fox turn to look at Minato. Minato already pulled the trigger. It was enraged that a human tried to shoot it. It raised a mighty paw and brought it down hard on Minato. The bullet pierced the monster and then pierced Naruto. A seal could be seen forming on the infant's stomach. Sarutobi look up to see his successor but it was to late. The fox was defeated but not without taking a final life. There , under the beast's paw, was the bloody body of the former hokage.

* * *

Sarutobi got out of his painful flashback and watch as the boy he come to think as his own grandson play around with his first friend. He thought everything would be alright but boy was he wrong because somewhere in Rice Country, a group of scientists perfected a virus. A deadly virus that would bring the world to its knees. Orochimaru watch his scientist concoct the dealy virus. A smirked appear on his face. Soon everyone that have defeated him will know only death. _Soon I'll exact my revenge against Konoha and Akatsuki. Wuhahaha._

**Okay I mention in the first chapter that there will be an organization for special people. Well i decided to cancel that idea. I also decided to cancel the idea of the Uchihas retaining their Sharingan as well as the Hyuga with their Byakugan. Also there will be a poll. the poll is about what boss from Resident Evil i should include in the story. Here are the options:**

**Tyrant**

**Uruboros**

**Albert Wesker**

**Nemesis**

**Other**

**For the last choice, you can give the name of the creature via review. Anyway, I'll update sometime this week. Peace out.**

-RokudaimeNarutoUzumaki


	3. A Deadly Alliance And A Meeting Of Dawn

**Sorry it took me this late to get this chapter out but the thing is my computer decided to shut down permanently. Thank god I had enough money saved up to get a brand new one. I have decided to close the poll. Plus I had like five projects to do for like five different classes. I got to do a term paper for geometry which is going to take most of my time to finish. The winner is Wesker. He will be in the story. He will play a major part. Any way here is the next chapter. There won't be any mention of anyone in the Konoha.**

**Due to the many assignments I have to do this story will be put on hold until probably the end of June. I got my finals coming up as well as class projects and term papers to finish.**

**This shall be the last disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own Naruto or Resident Evil. If I did I would be so freaking loaded with cash, Kakashi might not have died, and Leon would be in more games.**

**A Deadly Alliance And A Meeting of Dawn**

_(Two Weeks Later) _

_Unknown Location_

Ten figures stood on the statue's hands. Each claim a finger. Each figure were different to the other. On one of the fingers stood a 7 foot tall man with a cadaver of a sword strapped to his back. It is said that the sword can literally suck the life out of you due to its shark skin exterior. Next to him was a young man that looks to be in his early twenties. This young male had raven color haired. What was strange of this man were his blood red eyes. Through genetic mutation, he gained tomeos in his eyes. Three to be in fact. Each granted him a different ability. Next to him was a feminine looking blond male. This man was known in Iwagakure as the Bomber. He received this name due to the fact that he planted a clay bomb in the Tsuchikage's quarters. He was banished from his homeland. He carries with him a small bag containing special clay that would allow him to make bombs out of it. But what was most intriguing about his bombs were that he would make them in the shape of animals. He calls these bombs art. His motto: _Art is a Bang, hmm._ Below this young man was a scorpion like man made out of wood. In fact, this was no man at all, it's a puppet. The puppeteer is a young red head who had his body turn into a puppet as well. His motto: _Art is eternal_. The final figure that stood on the left hand of the statue was a once famous scientist from Grass Country. He was found to have been experimenting on endanger species. Before he got arrested, a test tube labeled **PLANT X01** slid down the rack and came into contact with his skin. This event caused him to have a split personality and made him look like a Venus fly trap. On the right hand's pinkie was a white haired male. He carried with him a large scythe. He was a follower of the chaotic God Jashin. Before he would kill someone, he would pray to his god. Above him was his partner. This man was said to have had five heart transplants, not because he had heart problems with his own heart, but to allow him to live longer. He is eighty years old but has the body of a thirty year male. He is a bounty hunter who only loves the money he makes of his targets. Below him was what might would consider a young happy-go-lucky man who is on the wrong side of the law. His attitude is described by a fellow member as the bright bulb of light the organization needed to illuminate the dark group. He covers his face all the time with a spiral orange mask. Next to him was a beautiful blue haired woman. As the only female in the group, she has to constantly pamper the men. She is known in Amegakure as God's Angel due to her position. She rarely leaves her partner's side who is the leader of the organization. Her partner is the man who defeated the unbeatable Hanzo, the former chief of Amegakure. He wishes to rid the world of war as well as have everyone experience the same pain he felt when he was younger.

"Is everyone here? Good, we may begin. Sasori, what news do you bear with you?" the dark enigma of a leader ask the puppeteer.

"My contact has told me that Orochimaru has initiated his plan. He is already in production of the virus mentioned in Madara's journal. He has also mentioned that Orochimaru plans to use this virus on Konoha and us as well. But what puzzles me is that before my contact left, he mentions that the snake will be meeting a renowned scientist though I didn't quite get the name. That is all." The scorpion puppet spoke in place of his master. The room was quiet for a moment before the white haired man spoke out.

"Eh. So the cock sucker got the virus ready. Eh."

"I said that he has the virus in production, Hidan. I never said that he is done already. Pay close attention before you open up that foul mouth of yours." Sasori retorted back with the slight hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Fuck. _Sorry!_ Anyway, we should just waltz in to his shithole and bring the fucking fight to his turf. Lord Jashin would be pleased with all the bloodshed." Hidan said with a sadistic smirk.

"Hidan, right now our priorities are to get funds for our organization as well as search the countries for **Project Bijuus.** We cannot waste valuable time going after a traitorous snake." The new leader of Amegakure spoke out. He was getting irritated as much as everyone else with Hidan's foul mouth.

"Speaking of this **Project Bijuus**, what are they?"

"**Project Bijuus **are nine genetically enhance animals. They were created by nine individuals. Shuka created the One Tailed raccoon demon Shukaku. Ikkazaku created Nibi, a flaming two tailed cat. No one knows for sure who the names of those responsible for creating the Three Tailed Sanbi, Four Tailed Yonbi, Five Tailed Gobi, Six Tailed Rokibu, Seven Tailed Shichibi, and the Eight Tailed Hachibi. The Nine Tailed Kyuubi was created by Madara Uchiha. Its sole purpose was to extract revenge on those who wronged its master in the past. Apperantly, it ran wild and got itself seal inside a baby boy. Now almost all if not all bijuus are sealed inside a human container. When the first container was created, they name him or her **Jinchiruki.** Our job is simple: search and capture all nine bijuus. No one not even Orochimaru will stop us with the bijuus's powers."

_(Rice Country one week later)_

A lone man walk towards a particularly large tree. A panel slid open and a keyboard was in its place. Typing in the code given to him earlier in the week, a door open up on the ground in front of him. The man who stood 6'1" wearing a large black trench coat covering similar black clothing, walk down the stairs into a dark abyss. The door closes behind him as soon as he hit the ground floor. Soon lights illuminated the once dark hallway. The man walk forward until he came to forked hallway. Remembering where to go, the man took a left. He was now in a large room and in front were about twenty scientists jotting down their findings. While walking pass by them, he couldn't help but notice the notes they wrote down. One particular note stood out more than the others. It could have been the way the notes were reading or the bold title **Project Lickers** (**AN: a type of creature from the RE series. It's also the same one in the prologue**). He couldn't help but chuckle. Those notes resurface wonderful memories especially those that involved him creating Uruboros and the other viruses.

After leaving the room he dubbed Meeting Room, he came across another hallway but this one led him to a single room. Two guards stood in front of the room. Noticing that this was the client their master was meeting, they gave way for the male. Opening the door, he enters a barely lit room. A pale skinned man with the eyes of a snake sat on his throne.

"Welcome….. Albert Wesker."

**As I mention before, this story will be put on hold. Now I want your opinion on a new story that I'm coming up with. It's called **Angels & Demons.** And no it's not based on the new Tom Hanks movie. Actually here's a little preview of it:**

_Sakura Haruno was just your ordinary teenage girl. She aced every single test in school and was loved by pretty much everyone. She thought life was great, but her whole world was turned upside down the day she met Naruto Uzumaki, a former demon who went by the name of Kyuubi. She thinks of him as a regular teenage heartthrob, but she soon finds out that he is not what she thought he was.. Being a banished demon, Naruto's past catches up with him hurtling Sakura into the supernatural war between angels and demons. While a forbidding love blooms between demon and human, Sakura will soon find out a secret that was kept from her for so many years. A secret involving on who or what she really is._


	4. A New Beginning

**RNN: Ok lets get this fucking thing on the road.**

**Naruto: Whoa, what's wrong? And about damn time.**

**RNN: Shut up and I'll tell u what's wrong. My bitchy downstairs neighbor decided to complain about all the noise me and my roommates were making. The thing is that nobody is barely there. We are either practicing or out. And now my ass and theirs are getting evicted. Fuck I'll give her a reason to complain.**

**Naruto: Dude I think u should calm down before u do something u might regret.**

**RNN: Yeah ur right. So u all r probably wondering how I got back into this story. Well my friends all sat me down (more like strapped me down) and decided to talk to me (yell at me). I listen to them (I was force to listen) and agree on their ideas. They made me rethink my decision but by not that much. It would later in the day that I decided to do a new chapter. The reason was because my friends bribe my girl with money to "motivate" me. Oh I was motivated alright. So you all got to thank my friends and girlfriend for bringing this once thought to be dead story back from the grave. **

**Naruto: So ur gf "motivated you huh? I wish Sakura could do that.**

**RNN: hehehehe Yeah she did (perverted laugh)**

**Naruto: u been hanging out with Jiraiya haven't you?**

**RNN: yes. Anyway on with the story.**

It's been three weeks since Naruto met Sakura. The two has been seeing each other at the park daily. The two are inseparable. The Third was happy for Naruto. He was proud of the boy but he only hopes that the girl's mother is not like the rest of the village who sees Naruto as the demon. The third return back to doing his paperwork. Most of the paperwork was for next year's enrollments. Speaking of enrollment, the third really needs to ask Naruto what he wants to be in the future. Now this is where we begin. We find a very frustrated Naruto walking towards the Hokage's office. He was mad that the old man decided to call him in when he knew that he would be meeting Sakura in twenty minutes. Naruto walk up to the Hokage's door. He was about to knock when the old man's voice could be heard from within the room telling him to enter. The young boy enters the room to find the old man standing by the window overlooking the Hokage's Mountain.

"Hello Naruto. How you been, my boy?"

"Why do you call me old man? I got stuff to do."

"Does this 'stuff' have pink haired by any chance?"

"N-no! I have to…… have to…..clean the dishes! Yeah!" Naruto was beet red. He couldn't believe the old man figure out what he was doing. He never did tell him about Sakura or how he met her. He was now wondering how the old man knew of Sakura.

"Ha-ha! Don't worry, I know about Miss Sakura. I am glad that you have found and made a friend. By the way Naruto, do you know what you want to be when you grow up?" Naruto got into a thinking position. He never asked himself what he wanted to be. He saw people doing all kinds of jobs but there was one that intrigues him the most. He remember seeing this one guy with gravity defying grey haired training in one of the many training grounds in Konoha while trying to escape a mob. The man was wearing the standard Konoha Corps Jounin outfit. The outfit consisted of a dark green vest on top of a dark navy blue long sleeved shirt. The vest had many pockets in order to put things such as ammunition, small scrolls, and small snacks. The man had a gun holster around his waist. The jounin had the gun out, shooting at the target thirty meters away. Knowing what he wanted to be, Naruto yell out his answer so fast that the third had to ask him to repeat himself.

"Iwanttobelikethatgreyhairedguyatthetraininggrounds!" Naruto yelled out.

"Could you please repeat that one more time but a little slower?" The third ask the now jubilant boy.

"I say that I want to be like that grey haired guy at the training grounds. I want to have a cool weapon like his." _He must be talking about Kakashi. I told that boy time and time again to train in the ANBU training grounds NOT the public grounds._ "So you want to be a Konoha operative huh?"

"Yep! I want to have a cool weapon, shooting at all the bad guys, saving princesses!"

"Ha-ha-hah!"

"Stop laughing! It's not funny. At least I won't be stuck in a room doing paperwork all the time!"

"Naruto, do you know how someone can received the title of hokage?"

"No, and I don't care because I will one day become hokage! Believe it!"

"Naruto, the title of hokage is given to a Konoha operative who has proven time and time again that he or she is willing to put their life on the line for Konoha and her people. The title of hokage not only means that you are the leader of this prosperous village, it means you are also its protector. A hokage has to always put his life on the line for everyone because everyone in Konoha is part of the hokage's family. Only four people have been worthy of carrying the title of hokage. I am one of them."

"So you are saying basically saying everyone respects you because you are the hokage?"_Now I want to be hokage. People shall respect me. I will finally be acknowledged._

"It is so much more than that but yes that is what I'm saying."

"So what are you waiting for? Where are those sign-up papers?" The Third went back to his desk. He searches through the pile of paperwork till he found what he was looking for. He pulls out registration forms for the Konoha Corps Academy. "Just sign where it says registrant's name. I'll do the rest."

"Oh, okay." Naruto sign his name and that was that.

"Well Naruto congratulations are in order. Welcome to Konoha Corps."

(Two months later)

Young Naruto looks at the huge crowd as he swung on the swings. He saw many kids come in with their parents. Some parents saw him and immediately drag their child away from him. This action did not bother Naruto because about two weeks ago Sakura told him that her mother had signed her up to join the Konoha Corps. He searches throughout the immense crowd for the small pinkette but he could not find her. He saw a boy with what looks like fang tattoos on his face. He had a small puppy resting on top of his head. Then there were these two boys down by the tree. One was currently sleeping under the shade while his friend ate a bag of chips. Naruto kept searching and all he came up with were a bunch of weirdoes. There was this boy who was playing with this beetle he found on the floor. He saw this girl who he thought was blind but when he made contact with her, she just eep and ran back to her father side. After twenty minutes of searching, Naruto gave up. He thought that maybe she was in the huge crowd made up of fan girls drooling over the young Uchiha but he saw no one with vibrant pink hair. Naruto was about to get off the swing when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to find the person he has been looking for with a young black haired male that seems to be in his early twenties.

"So this is the boy you couldn't stop talking about, eh Sakura?" The young man asks the pinkette.

"Naruto, I would like you to meet my oniisan(spl?). He wanted to meet you."

"Hi uh…"

"Ryoichi Haruno at your service."

"Hi Ryoichi-san, I didn't know Sakura-chan had an older brother." As soon as this was said, Ryoichi fell down anime style. He soon got up anime tears were streaming down his face. "How could you imouto?! I always talk about you yet you never mention me not once to your friend! That's so mean!"

The sound of laughter coming from both kids just made Ryoichi cry more. Black clouds appear over Ryoichi and rain pours over him. It made the entire scene even more funny to the kids while it just made the young man sulk even more. Some of the kids that were nearby witness the entire event and couldn't help but laugh as well. Soon all the kids except Mr. Future emo, the I-play-with-beetles boy, and the boy sleeping were laughing at Ryoichi. The storm cloud over his head got worst and soon lightning could be seen. Sakura thinking that it was enough quickly apologize to her oniisan. The clouds immediately disappear. Ryoichi immediately accepted the apology. The two young ones talk about all the cool stuff that they would learn while at the academy. Ryoichi was as they talk non-stop and couldn't help but smile at the site. He left knowing that Sakura is in good hands.

(Rice Country)

In a secret laboratory, a group of scientists was beginning to experiment on the first subject that will be exposed to **Project Curse Mark.** The human who will be experimented on was a boy no older than ten. He had dark orange hair. His name is at the moment Juugo (spl). The boy was strapped while on top of a table. The scientist all look up at the glass window that protected their master from his experiments. Wesker look at Orochimaru as he gave the go to the scientists. One of the scientists took out a large needle. He injected the liquid into the boy's blood system. The virus attached itself to the nearest blood cell where it then mutated the blood cell. Soon many of the blood cells started mutating. As this was going on inside the boy's body, outside things did not look good. Juugo was thrashing against the table. He was screaming in agony. The security the stood outside heard the boy's wails and went inside to see if the workers needed help. One of the scientists went over to an intercom that connected with the room Orochimaru was in.

"Sir, we seem to have a problem. The test subject is not responding well to the virus."

"I can see that. Terminate the project immediately."

"Yes sir!" The scientist went over to one of the security guards and explained to them what needed to be done. The guard nodded and immediately calls for reinforcements. Back-up came quickly. They all advance towards the strapped boy when all of a sudden one of the boy's arm literally grew out. The skin on the arm peeled off and all that was left was muscle. The blood on the muscles dried up. The boy stop his wailing after that. The guards advance with caution. Each time they took a step, the vibrations they cause ricocheted of the walls. It was the only sound besides the boy's heavy breathing that could be heard. One of the guards was already by the boy's side. He checked the boy's pulse. When he found none, he gave the rest of the guards the signal that he was dead. The guards that were not next to the boy started taking deep breaths. They were frightened by the boy sudden transformation. They all look at the guard next to the boy with a look of relief. That look soon changed to a horrified one. The boy slowly got up **(WWE Undertaker's way when he is on the mat)**, his eyes were pitch black. He had a look that could freeze anyone to their spot. The guard next to him was wondering why his pals were so scare.

"Alright guys, everything is okay, is not like he could come back from the dead? Right?"  
"B-b-behind you!" One of the guards yells out to his friend. The guard look behind to see what all the commotion was about. He turns around to come face to face with the formerly dead boy. The boy look at the guard square at the eyes. His body took another transformation. His whole body started swelling up. Legs and arms grew in length, skin started peeling off, his jaw bone was skinless, and his eyes turn pitch black. The boy or the monstrosity's clothes were rip off its body. The monster stood there in all its glory. It gazes down at the now shitting/pissing guards. Taking a deep breath, the monster unleashes its fury. Gunshots were heard coming from the room. Blood splatter everywhere, guts flew out to different directions, and body parts were scatter around. Everyone no everything that was in Juugo's path was decimated. Orochimaru look at all the carnage. His project may have been a failure but he gained something out of it. Two pearl white fangs were shown as Orochimaru smile at his creation. Wesker look at the scene below. Any normal man would have vomited by now but he has seen things like this before. Just like his business partner, he couldn't help but smile at the carnage. One of the onlookers beside Wesker decided to voice out his opinion.

"Well Orochimaru-sama, it seems the project was a failure. Should I have security released the gas?"

"My dear Kabuto, the experiment was a success. Though the results weren't what I was expecting but it proves that a human's DNA can be changed. As for the gas, there won't be any need for it. Lets let our creation roam free for a while longer, shall we?" One by one, everyone left till only Orochimaru and Wesker were left.

"So what should we call it?" Wesker ask the pale snake.

"He shall be the death of all my enemies. No one will stop him. He shall bring nothing but death to those that stand in his way. He shall bring my revenge into fruition. He will destroy Konoha and the Akatsuki. He shall be known throughout the world as……**NEMESIS.**"

**Author's Note**

**And that's the end of the prologue.**

**This story will have two sequels. The next story after this one is called **_Resident Evil 2: Otogakure Chronicles_**. As you can guess by the title, it will be about Orochimaru and his servants. Konoha Chronicles will take place during Naruto's time in squad 7 and all the events that took place leading all up to the final epic battle at the valley of the end. Otogakure Chronicles will take place during Naruto's training journey. Here is a preview:**

_Tsunade POV_

_It has been eight months since he left with the pervert on a training trip. It has been two weeks since I sent a team of anbu to investigate the sudden disappearance of an entire village. We have receive numerous reports of surrounding villages seeing a monstrosity demolished everything in its path. A bird flew in carrying a parcel. I open the parcel to find a bloody tape. I put the tape in the VCR at the corner. I watch the tape. I was horrified by its disturbing image. Apparently, this was recorded by a security camera. The villagers were exposed to some kind of toxin. The next couple of scenes show the anbu arriving. The village was deserted. The anbu moved from building to building searching for anyone. One anbu step on a creaky board and that's when it started. The entire village population appear out of nowhere. But what horrified me was how they look. There were some with missing limbs. There were a couple bleeding profusely. They all look at the anbu hungrily. The anbu shot the villagers down but they all got up and ran towards the group. Only one survived but even he did not left without some form of injury. He apparently must have been the one to send the tape. But I was wrong. One of the dead anbu got up and bit the man in the neck. Soon others came and bit the man to death. A man in the shadows came out and resting on his arms was the same falcon that gave me the tape. The tape ended their but the words in the screen. It said:__** YOUR NEXT!**_

**So this story will probably wont have Naruto in it but it will feature the Konoha 11. On a side notice, i don't want to be like other author that would make Naruto immediately get together with Sakura. This story will have NaruSaku moments but not of the dating sort until he comes back from his training. Their feelings will develop throughout this story as well as the next one. also the reason i'm doing this is because i fell that they are too young at the moment. This story will most likely be about 30-40 chapters long so don't expect the sequel anytime soon. Next chapter is a 4 year timeskip.**

**imouto= little sister**

**Ryoishi= First son of Ryo**


	5. A Secret Is Revealed

**Well hello everyone. Naruto is not here with us right now. He has a date with 20 large bowls of ramen, so I invited Sakura. **

**Sakura: Hi everyone.**

**Well Sakura, it seems that you have a crush on a certain blond. Anyway, let me start off by thanking everyone that have review/read both this story and Angels and Demons. Trust me A&D fans i have not forgotten about you. As for Redmage00, Nemesis will be in the story in the form of Juugo. Yes i'm evil. I kill poor Juugo and turned him into an indestructible monster. Well enough ranting, Sakura would you kindly do the honors.**

**Sakura: RNN does not own Naruto. That righfully belongs to Kishimoto sensei. He also does not own any Resident Evil characters. They belong to Capcom. Now enjoy the story people and have a nice day.**

**(Choking sounds off in the distant) uh I think you should checked on Naruto, he doesn't sound good.**

**Sakura: yeah maybe i should but then again maybe i shouldn't.**

**Oooh Evil and beautiful. I think you and I are going to get along fine, Sakura. Well on with the story.**

It has been four years since Naruto and Sakura enter the KC Academy. Over the years, the little group of two grew. Naruto befriended the dog loving Kiba, the potato chip eating Choji, and the ever so lazy Shikamaru. Sakura became friends with Ino Yamanaka as well as Hinata Hyuuga. Though she doesn't say it out loud, Sakura secretly hates Hinata because of her obvious crush on Naruto. Naruto on the other handhates a certain rival/friend, the emo Sasuke. The two became friends when they were forced to work together on a team project. The project was apparently crushed by one of the 3rd years during their 2nd year in the academy. They both call a truce and gave the poor sucker a beating he won't forget. For the past four years, the students took regular classes. The academy was the first step in joining Konoha's elite. The students would learn the basics such as mathematics, literature, ect. At the end of their fourth year, all the students take an exit exam. If you pass this exam, you are able to then choose what profession you want to be. Some examples of the profession you can be in are a profession as a field medic, hand-to-hand combat specialist, weapon specialist, swordsmen, sharpshooter, infiltration, and many more. The graduates are required to pick two. Once you have chosen and are accepted, you will be going to a school that specializes in that specific profession.

Now this is where we begin. Naruto stood in a long line of students waiting to be called to take their graduation exam. The graduation exam consists of answering a couple questions and a demonstration of basic survival. One by one the students went in to the examination room, and one by one they came out with a smile plastered on their faces. Sakura was soon called in. No less than ten minutes later, she came out. Her expression was neutral. Naruto at first thought she must have fail, but that all soon changed when he was hug rather tightly by the pinkette who was screaming in joy. Once she was done, she says a quick good luck to Naruto and went outside to join all the graduates. The number of students left dwindle, and all that was left was Naruto. Upon entering the room, Mizuki, Iruka's assistant, gave the boy a stern look. Iruka smile at his student. He clearly saw the determination in his eyes.

"Alright Naruto, all you got to do is answer a few basic questions and give us a demonstration of CPR with this practice dummy over here. Ok first question: If you and your teammate are lost in the woods with no way of calling for back-up, what would you do?"

Naruto got into his thinking pose (OMG Naruto thinking XD). After a few seconds, he answers. "I would first try and find a place to camp. Then either I or my partner will go out and search for food. We would then rest up and prepare for the next day. The next day, we would mark several trees in case we run back towards the same spot. The mark trees will help us know if we already been in that part of the forest."

"What would happen if there are enemies after you? What would you do then about the mark trees?"

"If there are enemies after us, we would lay out traps for them. And if they are closer, we would wait for the perfect opportunity to ambush them."

"You are in a life and death situation. The enemy has captured your two teammates. You have the choice to save one of your partners. One of your partners is your best friend while the other is your crush, who would you save and why?"

"I would save both. I would try my best to save both. I would offer the enemy my life for theirs."

"You would do this even if it might break your teammates' hearts?"

"Yes, I would."

"Very well. All you got to do now is perform CPR on the dummy."

Naruto walk over to the dummy. He was freaking out right now. He skipped his CPR session. He thought that he wouldn't need it but boy was he wrong. _Oh god, why did I skipped CPR class? Oh yeah now I remember, the teach was being a big douche. Oh great what to do now? If I don't do this correctly, I'll never be with Sakura-Chan ever again. Alright Naruto, just breathe in slowly and get this over with._Naruto look at the dummy. He opened his mouth as wide as he can and smashed over the dummy's. He exhale and got up. He looks at the dummy's chest andpounded it. Iruka's eyes popped out the second Naruto's fist came in contact with the dummy's chest. He watch as Naruto repeatedly pounded the poor dummy's chest.

"Alright that is enough Naruto!" Naruto stop beating the poor dummy. Iruka immediately lunged at the dummy. He cradle the dummy to chest like it was a baby. He also said some soothing words. Naruto and Mizuki both sweat dropped at this.

"Naruto, I'm sorry to say this but you fail."

"I understand." Naruto look like he was on the verged of crying.

"Iruka, Naruto did pass the oral part of the test. Shouldn't we cut him some slack?"

"Mizuki, it is important for a field agent to know basic stuff such as CPR. Naruto fail this part of the test. He needs to pass both parts, as thus he fails."

Naruto ran out of the room crying. He ran through the crowd that was outside with their kids. He didn't care if people saw him crying. He just ran without stopping to hear someone call out his name.

(Six Hours later)

"SOMEONE CALL LORD HOKAGE! AN INTRUDER HAS ESCAPED WITH AN IMPORTANT BOX CONTAINING OUR VILLAGE'S BLUEPRINTS AS WELL AS SEVERAL HISTORIC ITEMS."A jounin shout out as he saw the door leading to the vault where the box was kept. Soon everything went into chaos. The Hokage was inform about what has happen and has call village wide search for one Naruto Uzumaki. As this was going on, Naruto was running towards his meeting spot with Mizuki. Apparently, there was a second exam that you could take if you did not pass the standard test. Naruto stop as soon as he saw the cabin ahead. He went inside the cabin and sat down on a chair. He put the box in front of him. Curiosity got the better of him, and soon there was an open box in front of him. He searches the box and all he came up with were some papers containing pictures of buildings and their escape routes and a pair of pistols. The pistols were as dark as night. The pistols were an Omega 1911 Style Black Spring Pistol. One of the pistols had the word Shadow in gold on the side while the other had Clone in gold as well on the side. Naruto took a liking to these handguns. As he picks them up to inspect even further, a note slip out. All it said was property of Hashirama Senju. Not caring about the note, Naruto turn his attention back to the black beauties.

An hour quickly passes, and Naruto was as bored as he could ever be. Mizuki was supposed to have arrived by now. A disturbance in the forest soon alerts Naruto. He gets up and goes towards the noise (come on you are not supposed to go towards the noise stupid, it's like the first rule in a scary movie). Opening the door, Naruto finds Iruka outside.

"Naruto, there you are! Do you even know how much trouble you in? Stealing blueprints of the entire village is like murdering the hokage!"

"But Mizuki-senseisaid that there was a secondexam. That exam was to steal something important out of the vault. But the only thing I found there were a bunch of pictures of buildings."

"Mizuki told you to do what?" Due to his training, Iruka heard the sound of an arrow whizzing by. The arrow was heading straight to Naruto. Iruka push Naruto and the arrow embedded it self into his right shoulder. Iruka pulled out the arrow and look up. His attacker was none other than Mizuki.

"Mizuki, how could you? Using Naruto like that and then betray your own country."

"Iruka, you don't understand! None of you do! I have been held back by a pathetic leader in order to teach monsters such as this one right here! As a matter of fact let me tell you why you have been casted out your entire life Naruto!"

"T-tell me. I-I want to know."

"Naruto, have you ever wonder why people hate you so much? How everyday of your life you have been beaten, cursed at,ect? Well, I'll tell you. First, I ask you what do you know of the Kyuubi incident?"

"No, Mizuki! Its forbidden!"

"The fourth defeated the monster at the cost of his life right?"

"Ha, you're so naive. The fourth could never kill the fox. He sealed the fox in a human body. Naruto, what I'm trying to say is that YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX!"

Mizuki points the crossbow once again at Naruto. With a click, the arrow flies off towards Naruto. Naruto stood motionless. The secret shocked Naruto to his very core. All his painful memories resurfaced. He now understood why people hated him so much. It was because he was a monster. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't saw Iruka cover his body with his own form the potential fatal hit. Mizukistood there dumbfounded. Iruka once again foiled his plans. The arrow was in deep that it nearly puntured Iruka's left lung.

"Naruto, you are not a monster. You are human just like me. Just like everyone in the village. You remind me of me when I was growing up. I used to be the class clown. When my parents died, my grades went downhill. I started cracking jokes in class, purposely failing miserably in every physical exam, you name it. I know what it is like to be alone. But you don't have to be alone anymore. You got Sakura, Ryoishi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Lord Hokage, Old man Ichiraku, Ayame, heck even Sasuke, and me. We don't see you as the monster but as the boy who constantly pranks the teachers, cracks jokes in class, always late. Basicaly, you are the boy who brings a smile to everyone in class."

"Ha, I don't if I should be disgusted or sentimental right now. But enough of this, Iruka, farewell." Mizuki once again got his crossbow out and this time pointed it at Iruka's head. He was about to fire when a voice stop him.

"If you hurt my sensei..... I"LL KILL YOU!" Naruto look at Mizuki. You could clearly see the hatred Naruto harbour for this man.

"Ha, I would like to see you try." Mizuki aimed at Naruto. Naruto pulled out Shadow and Clone and raise it towards Mizuki. In a matter of ten seconds, Mizuki was on the ground writhing in pain. The two handguns were true to its name. When Naruto fire, the bullets sped off towards its target, but that was not how it recieve its name. The guns reloaded in 2.75 seconds and two more bullets were shot. The two bullets shadowed the first two bullets hence the name. All four bullets dug deep into Mizuki's chest. The man fell to the floor upon impact. Blood pour out like a miniature river. After Mizuki fell, Naruto drop the two guns. He was shock at what he did. Iruka crawl towards his pupil in order to comfort him. Mizuki lay on the floor unconscious due to blood loss. Dawn soon came. Naruto look up at his sensei.

"Did you really meant what you said sensei?"  
"Of course, Naruto. I meant every word."

"Thank you sensei." Naruto hugged his sensei. Iruka smile at the boy.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Naruto would you close your eyes for a sec?"

"Ok." Naruto closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he was wondering what Iruka was doing till he felt some sort of cloth being wrapped around his head. He open his eyes to find Iruka smiling. Naruto immediately notice that Iruka was missing his Konoha bandana (I'll explain later).

"Congratulations you pass!"

Naruto got teary eyed. Iruka immediately was the victim of a big hug. The two stay there talking about the future till Anbu arrive to take both Mizuki into custody and the box containing the documents. By order of the Hokage, Naruto was able to keep the two guns.

**Alright, I did mention i was going to explain the bandana thing. Everyone needs to have something signaling that they are part of Konoha Corps. In this case, Iruka had a bandana. The bandana had the symbolic leaf sewed onto it. It be different for everyone. Now on to business. I got a question for all of you. Wait make that a couple.**

**First Question: Is Kusanagi the name of Sasuke's blade or the type of blade? Because if it is the latter, it will be later called Chidori.**

**Second Question: What type of weapon should the rest of the Konoha 12 (excluding Sai) have? Give me a list of weapons with the names and a brief description.**

**Now I did mention that this story is a trilogy. For those who are confused from reading the brief look into the next story. It takes place when Naruto is 18/19. Oh and the next chapter is yet another timeskip. To be more precise, it would be a 5/6 years timeskip. They are not officially in the force yet. They have to graduate form combat training as well.**


	6. Graduation

Six years have passed. Naruto and company each went on to study different professions. Naruto went on to study weapon combat as well as some hand-to-hand combat. Sakura follow her dream to become a medical soldier. She studies some weapon combat. Sasuke went on to learn hand-to-hand combat. Kiba join Naruto but later drop out to work with his family tracker dogs. Shikamaru enlisted in the intelligence program where he blew everyone. Ino and Hinata both study some in medicine but gave up in order to go for different positions. Ino went on to study under the great Ibiki Morino as a future interrogator. Hinata on the other hand went to train with her family. Everyone grew so much. Naruto was an exact replica of his father whom he still doesn't know. Sakura had re-growned her hair after she had to cut it due to a medical procedure she was doing. She is no longer flat in the chest area. She is not as well developed as Ino or Hinata but that all does not matter to a certain blonde. The rest well….they look the same from shippuuden except they were this century's clothing styles. Right now, everyone is getting ready for their graduation. After ten years of working their asses off, four years of ridiculously long basic segments, and six years of excruciating weaponry pain in Naruto's case, they all will finally and officially join the Konoha Enforcement Corps. As everyone is arriving at the local opera theatre where the event is supposed to take place, our favorite blonde is waiting to spring his plan.

"He-he-he, as soon as my name is called to the podium, my diabolical plan shall be unleashed! (Naruto is rubbing his hands at this point.) Soon everyone shall remember the name Naruto Uzumaki! This plan is foolproof. When I receive my diploma, I'll give a small speech expressing my thanks. Then I will moon everyone. The moment baa-Chan sends the anbu to get me; I'll press this small red button releasing my homemade confetti. I hope everyone likes ramen confetti! Bwu-ha-ha-ha cough! Man do I need to stop with the evil scientist laughter." Naruto pull out a small device out of his tux. He gave the device a kiss before putting it back. He then turns around in time to see the most beautiful creature his eyes have lain upon. There stood Sakura in a strapless white dress. She seemed she was looking for someone. She kept looking around till she found her target. A smile soon adorned her face. She walks over to the now petrified Naruto. Naruto was so caught up in his own little world that he fail to notice the young woman in front of him call out his name. After a few seconds, Naruto return to planet earth.

"Sorry Sakura, were you saying something? Also, might I add how beautiful you look?" A blush crept towards Sakura's face.

"Thanks, and you look handsome yourself. And as for what I was saying, I was just saying hi but you weren't responding."

"Sorry, it's uh (_crap I don't want to tell her that I was out of it a moment ago because of her. C'mon Naruto think…I got it!)_ I was trying to mentally jot done all the stuff I'm going to do after the ceremony." Sakura' smile almost turn into a frown. She then gave him a pout.

"But I thought you were going to the after party. You promised you would go. Now who is going to keep me company during the whole thing?" Sakura finished with the deadly puppy eyes.

_Aw crap how could I forget about the party and… wait did she just said what I think she just said? A hot girl just asked me to accompany her to the party. Yes thank you kami! I am so sorry for all the times I cursed your name due to all the times I fail to ask her out! I would like to thank everyone who rooted for me to get my dream girl. As for who they are well they are me. I would like to say something to everyone in the city: HA! You fuckers doubted me but look at me now, I am going to a party with my dream girl and I am one step closer to my other dream and…_

"Earth to Naruto!"

"Huh, oh did you say something?"

"God Naruto, do you ever pay attention at all? I'm starting to wonder how you even manage to graduate. Anyway, are you still going to the party and if you are, are you going to take me?"

"Uh, give me a sec; I got to check my schedule." Naruto turn around. He had his back to Sakura for least three seconds. He then turns back to her. "Well Sakura, it seems you got yourself a date." Sakura walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. Naruto face immediately turned into a potato. Sakura giggle at his actions and turn round to go back to her parents.

"Thanks, Naruto; I really appreciate what you're doing. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."_ Best friend? Is that all she sees in me. And here I thought I might have a chance. Oh wait, I forgot to ask her what theatre her ceremony is taking place._

"Sakura, wait. I forgot to ask, but which theatre is your ceremony taking place?"

"Oh well that's easy. It's the _Moulin Rouge _(**don't ask)**." With that, Sakura left. _**Moulin Rouge**__, that sounds familiar. Hey wait isn't that the name of the theatre where my ceremony is taking place. Naw it c..oul..dn't…be…oh shit! Where is that damn controller? Fuck I lost it. Wait I lost it which means that there will be no prank and Sakura won't get shower in Ramen. Oh well, not my problem now._ Naruto then went on his merry way to the theatre but unbeknownst to him, a shadow had overheard his so called diabolical plan. The figure took out a small device from his pockets and laugh.

**Rice Country**

**1800 hours (Military time for 6:00 pm)**

"How is he doing Kabuto?" A voiced hissed out. The man in mention was currently outside a heavily guarded cell where his master most prized possession was currently pounding the walls.

"He is doing well my lord. He has greatly improved in following his orders but there are still casualties. His physique form what I can tell is near impenetrable. His intelligence is below average but he can comprehend well. He is a lone wolf. He would rather work alone than work alongside someone. He prefers the Minigun and missile launcher over all the weapons we presented him." A moment of silence soon followed after. "Milord?"

"This is rather interesting, none the less; keep him lock up till his intelligence is above average. I have a meeting to attend to." Orochimaru left Kabuto to deal with Nemesis. He walks through a couple hallways and each brought a sadistic smile to his face. His scientists have been working non-stop after the successful experimentation of Nemesis. They all have been working on projects such as lickers, lurkers, wasps, giant spiders, and everyone's favorite: zombies. So far each project was a success except for the latter. They still haven't quite gotten the virus to its full potential. The only one who could solve this problem is the man who has experience with the virus. Orochimaru arrive at his meeting room. He opens the door to find his business partner sitting in his chair. Not wanting to cause any sort of problems with the wanted man, he took a seat nearby.

"Well it seems your people are advancing quite well but I did spot some problems with the zombie project. I take it that is why I am here? Before you answer, I have a question for you. Over my four year travel, I came upon a group collecting human. This group wore black cloaks with red clouds. I want to know who they are and what are they trying to do?"

"Ah, so you came across my old allies. They are Akatsuki. They are an organization of wanted criminals who are after the bijuus that form what we call **Project Bijuus**. The bijuus were created long age by scientists wanting revenge. They are nine animals that had their DNA mutated in order for them to receive demonic powers hence the name. But there was a drawback these scientists did not foresee: the bijuus could be sealed in a human body. No ones know how they can be sealed. Some say that the current jailor is a descendent a former jailor. Others say that the priests and the priestesses perform exorcism in order to get it out of a dying jailor and into a new one. As for what they are planning to do with the bijuus once they have them, I do not know. But what makes me wonder is why they are now revealing themselves. They were supposed to have done that almost six years ago. Exactly how many did you see and describe them to me?"

"It was two of them but I could only see only one. He had what look like a scythe strapped to his back. Rings a bell?"

"Hmm, so my old pal Hidan is out hunting. It seems things are getting interesting, don't you think, Wesker?"

"It seems they are."

**Konoha**

**Moulin Rouge**

**1800 hours**

It was finally time for the new graduates to get their diploma as well as their KEC badge (Konoha Enforcers Corps). One by one the young adults went up. There were many families screaming the moment their child's name was call out. Sasuke was call which meant to Naruto that he would be next. There were many fan girls shrieking at the sight of Mr. Popular. Naruto wonder if there would be anyone in the audience screaming his name out other than Sakura, Ryoishi, Iruka, the Ichirukas, his friends, and the teachers that were glad to have the little punk gone.

"Our next graduate is a man who even though got under the skin of many teachers, planned one of the most memorable pranks in Konoha's history, and has gotten detention more times than he can count, we can't help but feel fond of this young man. We are proud to present this certificate of achievement to Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto walk up to the podium and receive his diploma from Shizune. He went over to Tsunade to shake her hand but instead was pulled into a hug. She put her face right next to Naruto's left ear.

"Listen here you little brat, first congratulations on finally getting this badge." Tsunade after that took out a small gold badge with the leaf's insignia. "Second, if you even think about pulling one on us, think again. I will personally hunt you down and see to it that your dreams of becoming Hokage come to an end. You hear me, gaki?" Naruto gulped. Sure he and Tsunade have a strange relationship but when she warns you not to do something, you better listen to her the first time or else faced an imminent death.

"I promise nothing will ruin this event. I swear on all that is rameny that nothing will happen." Tsunade accepted this but she still felt like something is going to happen. Though she is wondering if rameny is even a word. Tsunade let go of Naruto who quickly left the stage. He went back to his seat to finally hear the last speech of the day. The old man Sarutobi came up to the mike to say a few words when ramen literally fell down from the ceiling. The crowd went while soon after that. Naruto try to shrink back into the seat but to no avail. There were women screaming at the top of their lungs about ramen slithering down their chest area. There were men trying to pick up their wives and daughters from the ramen covered floor but slipped themselves in the process. The ramen rain finally came to a halt. Everyone who was on the floor tries to get up but could not due to the slippery floor. Only one voice ricocheted off the walls. A voice who mere hours ago sounded like an angel but now was hell bent on revenge. The pink haired beauty yells out a single name. A name that will forever be etched into the minds of all the women present.

"**NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"**

_Oh crap!_

**Author's Note**

**Starting next week, I'll be working. Due to this, updates will probably be every two or three weeks. **

**For those waiting for the action, wait no more for the next chapter will have plenty of it. **

**Preview:**

**After finally joining the elite, Naruto and co will be separated into a three man squad. Squad 7, under the leadership of legendary operative Kakashi Hatake, leaves the village to accompany the daughter of an important councilman to Umi no Kuni. Along the way they come across a few terrified bandits who informed them that a creature attacked a nearby village. The same village where they are currently heading to.**

**Due to Microsoft shutting down by itself, any and all work I had for The Rise and Fall of a Godfather and Angels & Demons were lost. Fear not for I had written them down in a notebook. All I have to do is type them yet again but due to the limited amount of time I have on the computer, they will probably be out by Wednesday next week. I am also in the works for chapter 4 and 5 of Angels & Demons. So for those A&D fans, the story will be progressing even more.**


End file.
